


One Heart, Lightly Maimed

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Big Heart, Big Hurt [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess its kinda a happy end??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Now there's an empty space inside him.





	One Heart, Lightly Maimed

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did the thing!!

They didn’t look particularly special.

Small little devices, silvery cylinders, maybe half in inch in length, a quarter of an inch in diameter. Their surfaces were smooth and polished, no marks or opening or anything. They were just...smooth.

Bucky stared at them.

Those had been inside him. They had swam through his guts and gathered information on his physiology.

It was odd to see them like this. Outside his body.

Before, when they were still inside him, he could feel them now and then. When he lay on his back, one sometimes pressed between his lungs against his heart. When he ran, a few sometimes conked against his ribcage. Feeling them move around in his chest was a weird sensation.

It was almost weirder now, though, when he was holding one in his hand. It felt like there were these empty spaces inside him, where these things were supposed to sit.

He put the cylinder down on the tray with the rest of them.

Steve came back into Buckys recovery room some moments later, carrying two cups of coffee. He offered one to Bucky, along with a smile. Bucky sipped it slowly as Steve sat back down by his side.

"How do you feel?"

Bucky swallowed the tightness in his throat. "Better. I guess. It's...weird."

"Weird? In what way?"

"I just... Those things were inside me, y'know? Just weird to see 'em like this."

Steves hand rested on Bucky's thigh. "I can understand that. But y'know, I'm really proud of you, Buck."

Bucky looked up at him, brows furrowed in mild confusion.

"You went through the surgery even though you didn't want to, because you knew it would be good for your health." Steve explained. "You took a big leap out of your comfort zone of your own volition, and you did amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Bucky nodded. He looked back down at the tray and the cylinders. He drank his coffee slowly.

"Thanks." he said after a beat of silence. "For, y'know... Bein' here the whole time an' stuff."

Steve squeezed his thigh gently. "Of course. Anything for you, Buck. Anything."

"Even when I ain't worth it?"

"You're always worth it."


End file.
